Bleach: Beginning of the End(Rewrite)
by Pein-DevaPath
Summary: A Eternity long struggle between life and death. A single soul must stand united to face down the threat that looms over the worlds of the living, the dead and beyond. Sosuke Aizen stands at the center of the cataclysm, ready to face the storm. This is the Beginning, of all that is to End.
1. Chapter Zero: The Illusions of what is t

BLEACH

Beginning of the End

Chapter Zero: The Illusions of what is to come.

The start of all things...one usually asks how this happened. It's an odd tale to be certain. But i guess it'd be an excelent place to start, no?

The universe. As time began to churn and boil, life began to stur. A single creature, born of the soul of the king. It begged for life to thrive...as it's own began to fade. Nestled in the hands of it's parent, it gave a shallow breath and like that...it's life faded to nothing.

"Interesting..." The soul of the King voiced. "You wish to live, yet my design does not deem you worth such an existance..."

The poor creature's soul began to pulse with power, dark and violent. The Sould of the King set his child down and watched as the living around it began to rapidly fade away.

"A name...you need a name, my child." The king gently scooped the soul into his hand, leaving the husk behind. "A name to fit a god of death. a hollow soul..."

Reaching down, the King picked up a skull and placed the soul inside. Suddenly bursting with life, the creature...the Hollow soul hovered up to it, no...HIS father's face.

"I...I live?" He asked, a raspy voice echoing the universe.

"Yes, My child...you live again, yet you do not." The King observed as the child glanced around, curiously laying it's eyes on the bodies around them.

"Me?"

"Indeed my son, you did this. As was my intention for you. Though i have yet to name you." Pondering for a moment, the king Knelt down to the Hollow's level. "From this day forward, you will be known as; Baraggan Louisenbairn, King of hollows and God of the dead."

The Child...the Hollow stared into his father's eyes, and giggled with glee. Louisenbairn...Baraggan Louisenbairn had an delightful ring to it.

XXXXXXX

As life began to prosper, as time began to stur...new souls began to rise from the nothing. The King watched closely, as one soul in particular hovered from his grasp, then faded away. The King now knew frustration. the life was not supposed to snuff itself out. easily fixed.

"You clever child. you stand at life, yet deny yourself the teat of survival...why is this?"

The soul soon split into several and began to intermingle with other souls around it, which in turn began to glow brighter.

"you wish to grant other's power? So be it...you will be named as such." The King reached down into the mass of newly powered souls and instilled a name upon them. "Yhwach, patron of Life, and god of the arrow. From this day forth...you shall spend eternity as you have now. when the day comes that you are finally ready to stand on your own...Your brother and I shall welcome you with open arms and hearts."

With that final breath...all the souls faded into nothingness once more, ready to be reborn once again.

And thus starts the story, what once was told...so many ages ago...shall renew upon this world with a brilliant crimson fire...and die upon the ash of the wasteland. Thus This Tale shall be told...

The Beginning...of the End.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: After years of not touching on the original, let alone working on it, i took some time to read through what i had made. I grew to dislike what BOTE had been. and spent the last few...years really...brainstorming with my brother to make a more legit story with a more solid plot. this is because the previous incarnation of the story was basically thrown together each chapter(i was literally reading previous chapters to prevent myself from screwing up...) and had no actual plot planned out for it.

this is where to new version comes in. the old will be kept for posparity while this one will be worked on in it's place.


	2. Chapter One: The Illusions of The Occure

BLEACH

Beginning of the End

Chapter One: The Illusions of The Occurence

The soul...what would we use to describe such subtle, yet powerful part of our being? A force? A Mind? Maybe it could be seen as an extension of all that we are...it is irrelevent in the long game, as some would say.

But, what would happen if one soul...or many for that matter...were to gather in one location and settle?

The Seireitei, a place of souls and salvation. Here stands the Gotei 13, thirteen squads of those who ferry the souls of the dead. These Shinigami stand as a symbol of power and benevolence, protecting both their world, and the living realms.

Created by the King of Souls, each squad has it's duties to fulfil, duties that aid in each soul that is saved.

Squad One; sits at the top of power. They focus on leadership and tactical observations. By commanding the rest of the squads, One allows the others to fulfil their duties without fail. They are lead by Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Squad Two; Stealth ops. The hidden blades of the Gotei thirteen. formerly lead by Yoruchi Shihoin, Now lead by Soifon, their job is to hunt down betrayers and criminals within the realm of Souls.

Squad Three; Focusing on organizing task forces for individual operations, Gin Ichimaru follows a very lax command structure with a nack for keen intuition.

Squad four; Headed by Retsu Unohana, this squad focuses on the healing arts...aiding those who have fallen and can be saved. Though with each smile, a wicked blade steadies itself.

Squad five; Here is where this part of the story starts...This squad has a specialty for discovering talent, but that is on the surface...within the white walls of the main hall, lies a room of discovery. Sousuke Aizen heads the research in Harnessing the power of hollows.

Sousuke Aizen...a man of distinct cunning and swiftly climbing intellect...powerful in every right, he is well known for his flawless strategies and thinking. One day, the mind of one so powerful, can easily be tested.

"Yes, i'd like you to send second squad, third seat to squad five's grand hall please."

Sousuke set down the reciever and glanced over his notes. So much to do within the deadline.

Research how hollow power interacts with a Shinigami host. easy enough. the tool he and his cousin; Kisuke Urahara had been working on would more than suffice for such a task.

Log all relevent data with Squad twelve, and all casualties with squad two. the second would be easy enough. if Konjiki Ise is present, then all lives involved would be more than protected...his Zanpakuto was well above average in terms of power after all.

 _"It makes one wonder...how would a tool for execution have ever chosen a young man like Ise?"_ Sousuke's thoughts stirred as he glanced for the request from squad twelve. He scowled.

"Of course...squad twelve wants every inch of Data to go to them...ever since the Kurotsuchi took over it's been one hellish experiment after another..." He sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses. Sweeping his hand through his slick, brown hair, Sousuke stood and left his office, making his way to the grand hall.

Footsteps eventually fell in line behind him. Each footfall was soft and gentle...yet careful.

"May i help you lieutenant?"

He heard a soft squeak as Hinamori Momo peaked at him from behind, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I can never sneak up on you Captain Aizen..."

A small smile.

"Next time perhaps?" she nodded and fell in line with him.

"Third seat Konjiki Ise has arrived in the grand hall and is awaiting your orders sir. Also,i was hoping to put in a 'Time off' request for all of next week." Aizen took a moment to let his gentle expression fall a moment before his smile returned.

"Whatever for? I was under the impression that your family meeting was the week after next?"

she had the audacity to look sheepish again. "well, you said that last week as well...and I believe i explicitly said it was going to be on the third of next month."

They stopped outside the grand hall and he turned to her. Placing a hand on her head, he smiled a bit more.

"Consider it done. You've put in so much work hours for the squad, that it's only right that i give you some time off..." He leaned down to her level, with a slightly mischievious grin. "How about this...take the next two weeks off. that way you can spend time with your family for a bit longer than simply the event."

The girl's eyes widened as she beamed brightly.

"T-thank you Captain!"

"Of course, now then...i believe we've left our visitor waiting long enough, no?"

XXXXXX

Konjiki fiddled with the hilt of his sword, mumbling random words to himself...One has to keep all possible occurences in mind after all.

"Third seat Konjiki? Captain Aizen has arrived as per the summons."

Konjiki glanced over, his black hair obscurring his left eye.

"Captain."

"Ise."

"Squad two is ready to provide any assistance you require for this experiment. I assume Former Captain Urahara will be present?"

Sousuke nodded. Konjiki adjusted the glove on his right hand snapped to attention. "Then let us be on our way, at your leave of course."

"Of course."

XXXXXX

"Captain, I believe it is protocal to bring up any alterations of barracks with Squad 9 before following through?"

They descended a long stairwell that was hidden within the Captain's Office of Squad five.

Sousuke Glanced back. "I have taken care of the paperwork. What Captain Tosen does, or takes time to do after the files arrive is up to him."

"Obviously."

Momo kicked Konjiki's leg. "Hey, Captain Aizen has a point, Ise!"

"I'm well aware of that Hinamori, doesn't mean he can just follow through without word from Captain Tosen first...Idiot!"

The two glared at each other as Sousuke mentally sighed.

 _"Next time, i'll get Squad two's FOURTH seat for this...she's much more reserved..."_

XXXXXXX

in the depths of the wastelands...a soft glimmer...an ember glistened against the eternal night. in a sudden flash...flames covered the barren wastes as far as the eye could see. Hollows were consumed and burned to nothing. Amidst the flames...a bright red bird hollow stood tall...it's pitch black mask hiding piercing red eyes behind it. At its waist sat a gleaming red sheath. In a burst of fire...a man stood in the birds place, observing the world of fire.

His eyes shone with excitement.


	3. Chapter Two: The Fires that Burn within

BLEACH

Beginning of the End

Chapter Two: The Fires that Burn within the Beast PT I

Hueco Mundo. A place full of dark creatures and vile souls. Unlike the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo is the place where the dead take rest in corruption and ferocity. Of these creatures, called Hollows, Stands a select four.

The Four Hollow Generals. Each one standing at a corner of the realm. Each one a natural born arrancar, granted power by the god of the dead himself.

To the west and east, stands the Tiger and Dragon Generals. Borne of magma and lightning, Yang bares her fangs against any who set foot in her realm whilst Yin strikes fear into those who believe themselves stronger.

To the north, Coyote Starrk...the Wolf General. His speed unmatched, his power untold. None who commit wrongs escape his sight.

And finally, To the south. The Phoenix General; Daisuke. Immortal, all consuming. His flames pierce the darkness that envelopes the desert sands. His mask a pitch black brimstone. His lust for combat drives him to seek ever greater challenges.

Yet none have faced him and remained to tell of it.

"Master?"

Adjusting her top, the twintailed Arrancar followed closely behind her general. Loly Aivirrne Glanced around, worried.

"Is this really the place we should be? I mean, it is Lord Starrk's domain."

Her general gave a hearty laugh and jumped across a fissure.

"Nonsense my dear, Coyote has absolutely no problem with visitors unless they break his pacts." He continued on the path towards a mountain of impressive size. "Besides, I'd win any fight he and i had. I _AM_ his majesty's right hand after all."

Loly supressed a groan and fell in line with her general, her long tailcoat trailing behind her.

"I understand that he doesn't mind visitors, but arriving uninvited is usually a good way to alert Lili-"

They both stopped in their tracks.

Daisuke standing lazily with his hands in his pockets, Loly sharply looking around for the source of the sudden presence.

A echoing, yet soft voice pierced their minds.

 _Upon the pack's land you tread, young insect and lord avian. Upon our land you tread when naught a summons to be found._

 _What say you, sir Avian...who takes claim upon our hunting grounds...what say you in this time of transgression?_

Daisuke sighed wearily and looked up at the mountain face. Upon it was a pack of shimmering, ethereal wolves.

"I tread not in transgression, Lilinette...Let us pass." A simple flair of his reiatsu sent the pack scurrying away. "that's right, you bitch...run back to your master and father..."

Once again, Loly found herself supressing another groan at her general's lack of tact. They continued onwards, towards their destinations.

XXXXXX

Baraggan stared through his mask out at the horizon of his domain as a black mist billowed from his maw. His generals had always stood at eachother's throats, baring fangs that need not be bared.

"Daisuke...what do you seek by traveling north, my child?"

XXXXXX

A shockwave shook the sands of the north as two exceptionally powerful Vasto Lordes...no...beyond such a beast, clashed their swords.

Starrk glared at his brother in frustration.

"This battle is unnecessary, Phoenix...why do you provoke it?!" He shouted as flames danced around him. Daisuke grinned viciously as he shot across the desert, his sword cleaving the dunes in twine. Starrk, upon receiving no reply, used sonido to close the gap between them.

Loly grimiced with each clash, her own power being the only thing protecting her from the two generals. She still couldn't stand it when her general did this. it was endearing, and precisely why she followed him. Her love and devotion to him knew no bounds in this regard. What irked her was his reckless need for battle.

 _"In the end...he just simply rushes in without any plan...at least i can be assured that he doesn't need one."_ Loly simply shook her head with a small smile. _"It reminds me of that day...way back then..."_

XXXXxxxx 800 years ago xxxxXXXX

An Adjuchas...the second most powerful form a hollow can become. The hunger driving them to continue consuming others to ascend higher. Loly Aivirrne scurried across the desert, hidden by the very sands themselves. She had been tracking a group of her fellows for days now.

"That damned Panther...he might know i'm here..." She parted the sands and observed the dunes before her. The trail had been lost. "Damnit...i just need a few more to ascend."

"Oh?"

She whirled around to find herself being stared down by none other than the very adjuchas she had been hunting.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had garnered a reputation as one of the most proficient hunters among the dunes, devouring many in his path.

Loly's eyes widened behind her mask as she coiled up in a defensive stance.

"What makes you think you have the right to usurp me, eh woman?"

"Rights are not needed for that, Beast." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"I believe you haven't been made aware, I aim to be king of these lands, and secure myself among the generals."

Loly stared at him in shock, barely registering his words.

"W-what?! That's not even possible! Skullack-sama attempted that 200 years ago! He failed!"

"Yet he stands among the Espada!" Grimmjow shot back, causing her to flinch. "His power stands far above all but Dordoni, Priveron of the lot!" He then lunged at her, his claws ready to tear into her. To Grimmjow's astonishment, she quickly sunk beneath the sands.

"Gagh!" His head snapped behind him as D-roy cried out in pain. The massive adjuchas fell and began to fade away.

"Hey! Jackasses! Don't let her pick you off one by one! Stay alert!"

XXXXXX

Loly coiled down, her body battered, yet surprisingly intact. The small fry were easy...but Grimmjow...he was different. Her own strength being the only thing that had prevented him from eating even a piece of her. The panther hollow slowly stalked towards her, having cornered her.

"You are truly a fearsome hunter Grimmjow..."

"Indeed, a king must be prepared to trail his prey to the ends of the desert if need be." He was about 40 meters away...a simple blitz attack and she'd be done. He was too alert, no escape would work.

Suddenly, a gout of gleaming red fire rushed towards Grimmjow and slammed him into the opposing wall.

"So, i hear there's a fight going down!"

Her savior's Onyx mask faintly glimmered in the moon light. The fires of the south...She couldn't look away from the arrancar. The taut muscles of his back rippling with raw power...his very reiatsu addictive to the taste.

"Now then..." His powerful voice echoed through the night. "Shall we begin?"

XXXXxxxx Present Day xxxxXXXX

Starrk and Daisuke stood at the epicenter of their clash, their swords baring down on each other.

"Give up yet?"

"Daisuke, why must you be so irritating?! What would our father say?!"

Daisuke gave a sharp laugh.

"Nothing, as always! As long as we don't kill each other, anything goes!" He jabbed a thumb to the east. "I mean, the twins get antsy every few centuries anyways...in fact, they haven't stopped fighting in 300 years!"

As if on cue, a massive bolt of lightning split the sky, as if to prove the Southern General's point. Starrk scowled.

"So that means _we_ need to fight?" the two broke apart, landing on opposing sides of the clearing.

"No, but i enjoy the challenge..." Before Daisuke could finish, a empty horn sounded across Hueco Mundo.

All three Arrancar looked in the direction of Las Noches.

XXXXX

In the Palace of the Hollowed King, Baraggan sat in his throne, glaring at the shinigami before him. the two had made a mockery of his court, of his espada...yet had showed _mercy..._

"Explain to me once more, what is it you want with my kind..."

"Sousuke Aizen, Fifth Captain of the Gotei thirteen."

Sousuke simply smiled softly as his cousin; Kisuke tipped his hat slightly.

"I do believe I can offer you something in exchange for your services...Lord Baraggan."


	4. Chapter Three: The Force that Defies GOD

BLEACH

Beginning of the End

Chapter Three: The Force that Defies GOD

He stood. Why he stood, no one knew, but did it matter?

He stood. Observing the world as it lay before him, enshrouded in crystal that defied the eyes of GOD.

David Vollstan watched over the quincy that slumbered within GOD'S palace. Each soul stood silently, the power of GOD stirring within.

One would ask; who is he, who stands before thosse touched by GOD?

"David?"

He turned his gaze aside, catching the eyes of Bambietta B. Vollstan. Sternitter "E" "The Explode." The elegant form of his wife strolled to his side, concern flashing across her face.

"It's nothing Bambi." He observed the hall of slumber. "The wait is just long."

She followed his gaze towards the pod that held HIM and sighed.

"He'll wake when it is time, you know that."

David sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "I know, yet it does not stop the time from stretching out."

"True."

After what seemed like hours, Bambietta cleared her throat.

"Maybe some fun would cheer you up? it's been a couple of decades since we had some alone time." She settled in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "It'd kill time."

"I know..." He couldn't help but grin faintly.

xXXXXXXXXXx

"Excuse you?"

Sousuke's smile pierced Baraggan's very being. He did not like that smile.

"I wish to offer an allience of sorts. A parlay in exchange for power that you would never dream possible."

After a pause, a loud, empty sound echoed throughout the chamber. Laughter of the god of hollows.

"Such power does not exist without my knowing Shinigami, especially when it comes to the stage beyond Vasto-"

"We know how to excelerate the process."

Baraggan stopped and stared at the man behind Sousuke. His bucket hat covering his face in shadow, a knowing grin not unlike Aizen's.

"What?"

Kisuke lifted his gaze to the king.

"We can speed the process up by a factor of ten times. In fact, we even have the device for such a task on hand."

Lifting his hand, he presented a small marble. Its mere presence seemed to warp the very reishi around them. The hollow's that surrounded the throne began to shrink back as the energy infected the air.

"What is that thing?"

Sousuke stepped forward.

"We have called it the Hogyoku. It is a device capable of creation and alteration, Affecting the very spiritual power that binds us. As of now, we have a few of our comrades lined up to test it's effects on Shini-"

Sousuke quickly withdrew his hand, the Hogyoku was gone, Resting in the skeletal digits of the Hollow King. He turned it over and over, examining the energy swirling within.

"This...'Hogyoku' was it? can force the ascension of Hollows?"

"We believe so." Kisuke tipped his hat down. "We are aware of your espada and generals, all naturally born arrancar...but we wish to test it on more expendable resources before we use it on our own."

Baraggan glanced at him. "Sound plan...i can create as many Hollow as i desire...losing even a dozen vasto lorde would not whither my forces in the slightest." He fiddled with the marble before glancing to Sousuke. "And what...would my people have to do for us to keep this trinket?"

"Simply allow me to use whatever arrancar that are born from it as i see fit and you may keep it. But there are other conditions that we must address first."

"Ah, of course it wouldn't be that simple, now would it Shinigami?"

"Of course not."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

David strode through the white walls of HIS palace, each step reminding him of how...plain it all was. Of course, he and Bambietta's moment of fun had lifted his spirits, so he had a little less to worry about.

He stopped.

"Bazz, you're not fooling anyone."

Bazz-B, Bambietta's brother, stepped out of the shadows with a hearty grin.

"Sorry Bro, had no intentions of it." His face hardened. "You can feel it right? the Shift?"

David glanced upwards, and he could indeed feel a change in the reishi of Hueco Mundo.

"Something's happened David, they're getting ready to move out. We need to find a way to alert his Majesty as soon as..."

"No."

"Huh?"

David smiled gently.

"It won't be necessary. HE has plenty of time to prepare."

"..."

"..."

"David."

"Mm?"

"Tell me, do you think we can stop it?"

"You mean...?"

"Yeah...they've been causing problems for centuries...but i can't help but wonder...is our army strong enough to face them?"

After a moment of thought, David began walking towards where the other's slept.

"follow me Bazz, i believe I can help ease your mind on this one."

The two elder quincy, two men who stood by GOD...yet did not kneel, fell in line with each other.

He who stood beside GOD as HIS ally and FRIEND.

He who fought for GOD in the HEAT of battle.

two of four who stood there since the first war, now marched towards another.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, here's the next chapter, giving a small look into our Quincy protagonist; David Vollstan. for now, his power will be unknown...but a small hint should give some insight. He is IMMUNE and his Letter is "M"

and most importantly, he is powerful.

review away and anticipate the next chapter as soon as i can!

ENJOY!


End file.
